A New Life
by fairyofdreames
Summary: Marie a normal girl from earth one night wakes up in the middle of the forestnot knowing why or how, found by no less than griselda and Faragonda. How will she get home read and find out sorry crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

So this is a palladiumxoc fics not a lot of them here but I like him a no hes a guy for some people who are confused anyway this is my first fanfic so be easy on me.

This is in season 2 based when palladium is more confident . finally

Chapter 1 confusion

I was were exactly I was surrounded by trees I think a forest. when I should be home back on earth were the hell am I all I remembered were these 3 women with realy pale skin and weird looking outfits and ice cold eyes tried to kidnap me then I found myself here. Oh great it was night full and the moon was the star of the night I wondered trying to find the exit in this place when I bumped into someone

''young lady shouldn't you be in bed your in deep trouble'' the women had short light brown hair and glasses she was wearing what I library woman should'' you know the rules of the school yes?''

''huh' but but''

no butts young lady'' Griselda hushed with a cold voice

''That's enough Griselda"

But Faragonda shes breaking rules!said Griselda

Let her explain but first lets go inside its a little cold out here. Said Faragonda turning to leave.

THIS IS GETTING weird

Touch the red button

pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeee XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprises

Miss. Faragonda and Griselda started walking in a few minutes we had arrived to a school this school wasn't like the ones I have been to something about them seemed magical and really colorful thought

"pink'' wasn't really my favored color. To tell you the truth when I was little I use to wear soo much pink

now I **hate it**. They even used to call me Barbie but that one of my most guarded secrets and if you tell anybody .. In general I dont really have a favorite color I wear whatever I felt like wearing.

After walking through the halls of the school we entered 's office we all sat and great interview time.

Faragonda was seating in her desk and Griselda was behind her staring at me she gave me this look

like ''I will know if your lying'' its was making me relly uncomfortable.

Faragonda started talking

Im sorry what's your name dear? Said Faragonda

''My names Marie '' I looked down shyly avoiding Griselda stare.

''Well Marie can you explain why were you in the middle of the woods all alone at such a late time?''

''I don't know all I remember was back home trying to sleep when all of a sudden this 3 women grated me and left me there.''

Miss Faragonda looked realy interested now

''And were are you from Marie?''

''Im from woodcrow'' I answerd

''Oh so your from earth?'' Faragonda asked surprised

''Yeah isn't that were we are all from ? I said confused now

Griselda and Faragonda looked worriedly at each other for a moment then they both looked at me.

''Marie im sorry but your not on earth anymore, you are in Alfea school of Faeries in Magix.''

What?...

To be continued...

What would happen to Marie? Who were the 3 women that kidnaped her? what would happen next?

If you want to now touch the red button. I thank all of you that are reading this and for being pacient Until next time. XD


	3. Exposure

Chapter 3 : Exposure

''Bur I cant still go back right''? I asked Faragonda

Faragonda sighed and looked at me.''I'm sorry Marie but all of the portals to all the magical realms are closed, there was and incident 3 prisoners have escaped and every magical world are on high alert''.

''So I cant go home? What about my mom and dad sooner or later they are gonna start looking for me. I said worried.

''You can call them until then you will be attending our school'' said Faragonda

Things are happening way too fast. First I was kidnapped then I found out Fairies exist now I'm stuck in this school named Alfea until this3 people are back on prison were they belong.

''But isn't this school for fairies?I said which is something I am not.

''It is possible that your a faerie Marie. Do you want to know why?'' Said Faragonda

This school has a barrier around it preventing the entrance of people without magic. But you still were able to enter the school obviously you maybe a faerie. Said Faragonda

So now I'm a faerie? I said with disbelief

''Only time will tell Marie, Also the teachers here will help you they will teach you everything to know about being a faerie and Magixsaid Faragonda.

Faragonda explained other things too about the other school located not far from here Cloud Tower were the witches attended The school of heroes were the guys attend. ''Well lets go to your room now''

Walking down the halls miss Faragonda and Griselda showed me my room they ere two rooms actually but they were separate, I really liked my privacy after they showed me my room Faragonda gave me my class schedule school starts tomorrow. She told me about a care few all girls must be in there dorms at 10:20 or detention for a week it was for our safety since they were villains on the run so...yeah this is starting to sound like a movie. I wouldn't be surprised if I went to bed and this was all just a dream. After they left I looked at my room it had a purple wall paper with black butterflies on it a white desk and closet, a full bed with a purple comforter and sheets. Ass soon that my body was in the covers I fell asleep wondering and hoping that everything would be alright...

( Faragondas point of view)

What will we do Faragonda should we call the girls?'' asked Griselda worried

'

No for now I will take care of the girl and make sure no harm comes to her. Alert the teachers and tell them that a new student will be here and to keep an eye on her.

''Yes Faragonda said Griselda

As the door closed thinking about what was happening and what happened.

''This is going to be an interesting year''.

To be continued...


	4. Authors Note

Authors note

H I guys it me here im sorry i haven't been able to update my story the computer i wright on and that had the chapters saved needs fixing but don't worry i am still writing and editing ok.


	5. Message from Author

Authors note

I recently been getting favorite alerts from readers and I feel really bad. I know I have no excuses I totally forgot about this story but to tell you the truth I definitely plan on getting back to it. I didn't even notice two years have passed since I updated this story. But I'll need to get some organizing to continue this Probably some are you are thinking that it's another excuse but I have a life too and a lot has been happening especially since I got into college and barely have had time to write anything ; the point is I will finish this story.

Thank you for your patience

Love

Fairy of dreams


End file.
